Talk:Lead Kingsguard
Preston Greenfield? The count of the Kingsguard in episode 5.4 "Sons of the Harpy" is a mess, but we need to address this; it's significant when they make someone a speaking role. Meryn Trant became the de facto "Kingsguard point man" whenever they needed one, instead of making five fully fleshed out characters. But with Meryn headed to Braavos, they had to have some other Kingsguard physically speak to Tommen when he tries to reach the Great Sept. He's played by Paddy Wallace but is credited as only "Lead Kingsguard". I propose that we provisionally treat him as Preston Greenfield. Kingsguard actually mentioned by name within the TV series who are still alive are Jaime, Meryn, Boros Blount, and Preston Greenfield. Of these Jaime and Meryn are obviously cast, and Boros has appeared on screen before - such as in "Blackwater" when he and Ser Mandon are pointed to and called by name, though they are played by unidentified extras, their faces are obscured by helmets, and they have no speaking lines. But by simple process of elimination between the two, I think it makes more sense to assume this Kingsguard played by Paddy Wallace is Preston, not Borros (Borros in the novels is also a fat moron and this guy doesn't look like him). Thoughts?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:39, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Kind of Balon Swann look to him. And Balon Swann has at least been mentioned on the show. Or he could simply been "Kingsguard" like a lot of unspecific Lannister soldier or Stark soldier articles. WaitingForYou (talk) 00:47, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, trying not to spoiler-ish to people reading this who haven't read the books, but Paddy Wallace's character might do something later on this season that is in-line with Osmund Kettleblack's role in the books? Maybe not. Wait and see. WaitingForYou (talk) 00:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ....Well no spoilers needed, but yeah - if Meryn is in Braavos, maybe this "Lead Kingsguard" guy will get more speaking lines, and next episode they might flat out name him....but then why not just credit him as "Ser Preston"? It would only be provisional and subject to change as the season progresses. Well you see the thing is that unlike "Unnamed Lannister Guard number 2"...in theory, there are only seven Kingsguard at any one time, so we should be able to keep track of them all.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:19, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :But if there a book counterpart, give it him or her that name, if not, just use generic one. It seems too speculative to state that he's Ser Preston. At least in AFFC: Cersei IV, King Tommen's primary Kingsguard was Balon Swann. WaitingForYou (talk) 01:35, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Did you find a solution? Khalkovarro (talk) 19:00, July 20, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro I made a account just so I could change this page but its locked can someone with permission fix this terrible line directly under the quote, "A Lead Kingsguard is one one of the five Kingsguard who guard King Tommen on his way to the High Sparrow". It should be, "The Lead Kingsguard is one of the five Kingsguard who guard King Tommen on his way to the High Sparrow". ThornZ2 (talk) 00:25, October 16, 2018 (UTC)